disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie (Weird World)
Stephanie is the deuteragonist of the Disney Weird World franchise. She is voiced by Charli XCX. Background Official Bio Development Personality Physical appearance Stephanie was born a human, but became a cyborg gem and throughout the series had pure white skin with metal skin, glowing blue eyes under her normal eyes and circuits. Her blood was also blue, but after turning back to human, she lost all of these. Her hair is naturally blonde, but she always dyes it, prominently an orange/red/pink/purple/blue ombre colour, sometimes other colours, with a couple of accesories in it - a small tiara, a star, a cyan butterfly and a lilac headband with a pink heart. She has a pearl in her forehead and back, which she got after becoming a gem and still has them after being turned back into a human. She has light blue eyes, light purple eyeshadow, freckles and wears star earrings on her ears. Her normal outfit is a sleeveless denim jacket (formerly a coral hoodie), cyan glittery crop top with a red outlined yellow star on it, light orange jean shorts, pink socks and blue Converse All Star Chuck Taylor shoes with sparkly diamonds. She also has a white cap, light blue fingerless gloves, a pink Unisex Ice Watch, a pink and blue shiny ombre bracelet and pink fingernails. She also has a Mongolian birthmark on the back of her neck. Appearances ''Weird World Weird World 2 Weird World 3 The Weird World 4nale (Part 1) The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) Weird World: The TV Show'' Trivia *Stephanie had many similarities with Pearl from the Cartoon Network series Steven Universe: **Both have pearls in their foreheads **Both are intelligent **Both are LGBT characters **Both have white skin **Both have blue eyes **Both have blue blood **Both can be easily disgusted *Stephanie suffers from bipolar disorder. This means that sometimes she can feel happy and joyful, while other times she feels sad and depressed. **She can sometimes even feel angry or scared. **This means she finds it very easy to cry. **She revealed in the episode Divedown Disentanglement that stress causes her to act or speak without thinking. *Stephanie was repellent to acid, she even has an acid hot tub in her bedroom. **The Water Wand gave her this power when she became a gem. **She's since lost this power after becoming human again. *Stephanie is left-handed. *She is Disney's first ever female cyborg. *Stephanie's favourite foods are Oreos, strawberries and marshmallows. **She's also known to really like cheese. *She is the first ever officially confirmed LGBT Disney animated character. **She also identifies as a paragirl, meaning while mostly acting like a female, sometimes she can't help but feel like a male. **She first revealed her sexuality to her sister and some friends way back in 2000 while playing a game where they had to say something about themselves that no one else would guess. *She had a crush on Eleanor Jacqueline (formerly Sadie), George's mother, even though she doesn't seem to realise. **She managed to get over her in the Life of Time. *She has two allergies - water and eggs. **With her water allergy, she only had it as a human and it was cured when she became a gem, but she gained it back after she was transformed back into a human. But she's currently getting professional special treatment to cure it, so she can develop her lifeguard career. **She is able to drink water with no reaction, as the allergic only effects her skin. **Her eyes are still sensitive to water, so every time she goes underwater, she wears a diving mask or if she's doing or practicing lifeguard duties or taking a shower, she just closes them. *She had frigophobia, which is a fear of becoming freezing cold. **She's since overcame her fear, following her sacrifice defeating King Axecutioner in the first film. *The shoes she prominently wears are blue Converse All Star Chuck Taylor shoes with sparkly diamonds. *She used to be a cheerleader in high school and in the episode A Walk in the Park, she became a cheerleading coach. **Her cheerleading skills are shown at the end of the first film, the end of part 2 of The Weird World 4nale and in the episodes Basketbomb, Smoking Problem, Stone Shower, The Vlog and An Old Friend Returns. *She's known to really like indie and alternative bands and singers. Some include real-life acts like Evanescence, Vampire Weekend, Goo Goo Dolls, Radiohead and Lana Del Rey and fictional ones like Charlie Ulyatt, Jonquil, Vanilla Wood and her personal favourite - 3-4 Embrace, all of which are seen or mentioned in the episode Alter-Indie Concert. **In fact, just like George Jacqueline, she likes music in general. *Stephanie is very squeamish and can easily faint or even throw up at things like needles, holes or the sound of bones breaking. **Stephanie also easily gets car sick, as shown in the first film and the TV series episode Zane Applegurgle. **However, she is fine with blood, as long as it's not a really deep cut or ends up becoming like gore. *In the episode The Water Wand she became fully robot after being trapped in the Water Wand. **In the next episode Nerves of Steel, she was transformed back to her normal self after getting trapped again and reversing the effects. *Before joining The Extraordinary Eight, she went missing when she was 18 and after a few years was declared legally dead. **After she returned to that time period, she made sure she never went missing and continued her life. *Stephanie was a smoker. **Since the episode Smoking Problem, she's attempted to quit. ***It was first emplied in the first film that she smoked, it was then confirmed in the episode A Hell of a Cell. ***She started smoking when she was 12. *She was the first ever survivor of the super deadly Two-Spotted Albino Jellyfish, which appeared in the episode Divedown Disentanglement. **It was revealed later in the episode that Stephanie faked her injury, as her metal skin prevents most injuries. *Many fans think that Stephanie's favourite colour is blue, but in the episode Ace of Space, she reveals her favourite colour is actually coral. **A sign is that her signature hoodie and her bed sheets are coloured coral. ***Her second favourite colour is blue and her third favourite is green. *Her birthday is June 24th, as revealed in the episode Make News. **This would make since for her to have pearls, since they are the official birthstone for June. **She was born in 1988. *She's appeared in every episode in the TV series except for The Last Straw for Straw Berry: Part 1, Soapy Shift and Star Snowball. *She revealed in the episode Training Time! that is a bad trainer and back then, she left the training to Eleanor. **This was mostly because she was a trainee herself in her human days when being trained for war and action. **She's since taken lessons with Eleanor's friend Ella Sandbar and has gotten better over the course of the franchise. *It's revealed in the episode Zane Applegurgle that Stephanie's natural hair colour is blonde. *Stephanie has stated that she feels "a little less than 10% male". So, she's most likely a paragirl. *Stephanie seems to be a fan of Kim Possible, another Disney franchise. **Indications include her wearing a Kim Possible top sometimes and her ringtone is the Kimunicator sound effect. *Stephanie has had the most injuries and near-death experiences of any character in the series. **She managed to die once, in the first film (she was revived near the end). **She was injured in the following episodes - Divedown Disentanglement, In a Pickle, Rockery Beach of Doom, The Black Saw of Death, Suicidal Stephanie and Acid Mates. She was also injured in the first film and part 2 of The Weird World 4nale. *As revealed in the first film, Stephanie was originally a human, 18 years of age, but became a gem following an accident that nearly cost her life. After her transformation, she was then taken in by fellow gems on The Crystal Planet and a few years later would join The Extraordinary Eight. **During the final battle, she was transformed back into a mortal human, but her pearls still remain on her forehead and back, albeit powerless. *As revealed in Part 2 of The Weird World 4nale, her mother and older sister Katie froze themselves in time after her father died, in hopes of seeing her in the future, which they ended up doing. *Reloaxa describes Stephanie as "Kim Possible meets Rainbow Brite". *Stephanie's dream job has always been to be a lifeguard, despite her water allergy. **This was first revealed in the first film and has been constantly mentioned since. **She officially got the job in the episode Wishful Waterpark, but got fired a couple of weeks later after it turns out she had been stealing ice cream behind her bosses' backs. **After The Weird World 4nale, she returned to her original time period on Earth and is currently developing the job again. *She's between 2400 and 2500 years old. *She's often considered one of Disney's cutest characters. *She was the last one to join the original Extraordinary Eight line up. *While her signature hair colour is an ombre mix of orange, red, pink, purple and blue, Stephanie has tried out different hair colours on some occaisions. **One example is in the episode Ace of Space where her hair was dyed pastel green. Other colours include dark red (Takeaway), lilac (Stephanie's Favourite Tree) and one half black, one half blue (The Wedding). ***She's also been seen with her natural hair colour (blonde) in episodes like Zane Applegurgle, Jungle Jewel or Beach Bliss? and The Perfect Summer Holiday. *In the episode Stephanie's Favourite Tree, she reveals she never takes her gloves off except for when she goes swimming. *She has a Mongolian birthmark on the back of her neck. **This has been hidden by her long hair, but she finally revealed it in the episode Nerves of Steel. ***It was hinted in previous episodes such as Icy What You Mean, Ace of Space and Basketbomb. *It's revealed in the episode Should I Stay or Should I Go? that Stephanie and Tinashe were childhood friends and at one point, in a relationship. **They even apparently had sex a couple of months before Stephanie went missing and presumably died. *Despite many fans thinking that she and George would end up becoming a romantic couple, Reloaxa has confirmed that the closest they'll ever get to is in a "friendationship" (more than friends but not lovers). *It was revealed in The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) that Stephanie was one behind The Extraordinary Eleven's battles and she had been controlling The Water Wand to control many villains they fought in the past. **This wasn't actually her fault however, since The Water Wand used The Black Saw of Death to make her act evil and this would cause her to control The Water Wand in an evil way without anyone noticing. The Water Wand did this to many humans so she'd hide her identity and have better chance of ruling the universe. And Stephanie hates The Water Wand for making her do this. It's what also causes most of her stress, as well as leading the team, thus causing her to act in different moods. **It's also the reason why she's a cyborg, as she was given robotic parts by them. ***She managed to redeem herself after betraying her and help the others to save the universe. *Stephanie first arrived in Rainbow City six years after Eleanor's apparent death, in that time she had been suffering depression and fell out with her gem friends, which lead to her decision to leave The Crystal Planet. Her space pod crashed into the rainbow ocean and she swam to shore to find it. In her first days, she felt physical and emotional pain, but has gotten better since then. *Stephanie confirms that even though she has two pearls, she isn't a fusion, as humans who become gems are given two gems, just to make them as powerful as normal gems. **This is the same with fellow gems Tinashe and Flamie, who also have two gems each, making them originally humans also, but not with Sarah, Fanchon, Umaiza and Christie, who have one gem each, making them naturally gems. *The character was universally acclaimed by critics and has been named as one of Disney's best female characters and one of the best characters created by Reloaxa. Praise went to her design, personality traits, cuteness, emotional and interesting backstory, powers and actions she's done throughout the franchise, especially in episodes like Nerves of Steel and Life of Time, the first film and the fourth and final film. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Weird World Characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:English characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Cute characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Iconic characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Weird World Category:LGBT characters Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters Electrocuted Category:Official Disney Heroines Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Orphans Category:Gems Category:Minions Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Rich characters Category:Characters with allergies Category:Disney characters Category:Former Villians Category:British characters